Hearts Under Fire
by SeleneD
Summary: Drabble: Kol/Rebekah/ Klaus , jealousy, "Run for cover we are hearts under fire and we're going under if we can't be at peace, pull the trigger" requested on tumblr. Rebekah/Kol - Rebekol, with a hint of Klaus.


_Hello lovely people. This was requested as a drabble on tumblr, I hope I did it justice. Word of warning though, you will most likely hate me at the end of this chapter._

* * *

~Hearts under fire~

* * *

They ran for their lives, hand in hand, through the forest, past the trees, trying to put distance between them and him. They looked back, so see if he was still after them, and heard the howling of wolfs. She tripped, her long red dress getting caught on the branches and roots. Her once beautiful hair was now wild and free. Her face speared with dirt and make up. She looked at her date running slightly in front of him and saw that he had a few cuts but they had healed already and now his tux was ripped in places and he looked just as wild as she did.

They stopped to catch their breath and looked at each other. He gave her a quick kiss.

"We have to keep moving, he's going to catch us" He said to her.

She nodded and they ran again. She thought about the events that led to them being on the run from Nik and his army or hybrids.

They were at the decade dance, dancing, enjoying themselves, having fun. Then the Salvatore brothers had to get involved, trying to stake Kol and Nik, and Rebekah being the loyal sister and lover, saved Kol first. Niklaus saw that as betrayal and wowed to kill her.

"I see now where your loyalties lay, Rebekah" Nik said to her.

"You can take care of yourself, Nik, but I can't lose Kol" Rebekah had said back.

"Then start running because I will kill him in front of you" Nik growled and Rebekah saw the hate and hurt in his eyes.

After that they didn't have a choice but to run away from the dance and into the woods.

They've been running for hours, the sun was coming up soon and they were exhausted. They rested against a tree and listened to the howling. Damn him and his hybrids, Rebekah thought, why can't he just let us be.

"Go, Kol, go without me" Rebekah said, clinging to him, "I'll try to stop him"

"No, Bekah, you know he will stop only if you go back to him" Kol said, kissing her lips, "I won't lose you. Not to him, not again"

"It is the only way you will live, Kol, I have to do this" Rebekah said, begging him to understand. She didn't want to go back to Niklaus but if that was the only way that Kol lived then she will do it. She will sacrifice her love and happiness and untimely her life to save the one she loves.

"Then we'll die together, I don't want to live without you" He said to her, holding her in his arms.

"No, I cannot do this, you have to run. He won't hurt me; it's you he wants to kill. I can stop him" Rebekah said.

"Bekah don't. You know you won't change my mind. Either come with me or die with me" Kol said holding out his hand for her to take.

Rebekah smiled and took his hand but then they noticed that they were surrounded by Nik's army of wolfs.

"Why don't I make that choice for you" Nik said coming into view and smirking, "Rebekah love, come home with me and I shall leave your brother be"

Rebekah took a step towards Nik but Kol pulled her back.

"No Niklaus" Kol said, "She doesn't belong to you anymore"

"That's where you are mistaken. Rebekah will always be mine, forever and always, isn't that right love?" Nik asked and Rebekah had to nod through the tears.

"I have to Kol, I promised" Rebekah whispered to him and walked towards Nik, standing next to him, looking at Kol with tears in her eyes.

"Fantastic. Now, shall we go home, love?" Nik asked her.

"As long as you don't hurt Kol, I'll do what you want me to do" Rebekah said.

"I gave my word, didn't I?" Nik said and ushered her forwards, "Thought I didn't say anything about them hurting him"

That was when Rebekah realised that Nik had no intention of letting Kol live. She turned quickly but Kol was already lying on the ground with a stake in his heart. Nik was holding her tightly, so she couldn't even run to him, and she broke down in tears as she watched her love engulfed by flames. She screamed and trashed in Nik's arms but he was holding her in a vice grip and kept pulling her back to the house.

"You gave me your word" Rebekah screamed.

"And I didn't touch him, did I love?" Nik answered with a smirk.

"I hate you" Rebekah swore, and Nik heard the hatred and poison lacing every word.

"You won't forever" He said.

Rebekah used that opportunity to break free from his grasp and ran back to where Kol's remains were and grabbed a stake holding it just above her heart. Nik looked at her and his eyes froze for a second but he knew that she won't do it.

"I call your bluff sister" He said.

"That didn't work out the last time did it?" Rebekah said and thrust the stake into her chest, feeling it pierce her heart and her body fell.

Nik screamed and ran to her trying to take the stake out but her body caught on fire. He stood and watched his beloved sister perish in the world. He knew that he shouldn't have pushed her to these limits but he just didn't want to lose her.

_Rebekah and Kol watched Nik retreat from their burned bodies and smiled to each other._

"_I told you I won't lose you" Kol said._

"_I know" Rebekah said, then looked around, "Now where the hell are we?"_

* * *

_So, how much do you hate me now? Leave a review. _


End file.
